Adventures Of Percy Jackson Sexual Lemons
by DemigodOfStories
Summary: Warning: It's Rated M, People under 12, no read! Each chapter will start with Percy having sex with each. First chapter will be with reader!


"Hi, I'm _ , daughter of Aphrodite " You introduced yourself.

There was a boy with messy black hair. He was sitting under a willow tree near the lake. You sat beside him. His face was red. When he glanced at you, You noticed his green eyes. OMG, it's so cute…it's the colour of the sea. He then stared at you. "I'm Percy Jackson," he said softly. "Oh, your really cute! I mean, um, hi," You said blushing. Percy chuckled.

"Thanks, your cute too," was his response.

"So how come your crying?" you asked softly.

"Annabeth broke up with me, she went for another boy," he said scowling.

You hugged him. "You'll be okay," You whispered. You then gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, couldn't help it," You said blushing. "Why did she break up with you? I thought she really like you," You asked nervously trying to change the subject. You were poking in his business, You couldn't help it, You are daughter of Aphrodite after all.

"I asked her if she wants to have sex….but she then just said no and broke up with me," said Percy.

"We could do it," You said. You then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. His breath smell like the ocean sea. First, he was surprised. He then started to kiss you back. When You about to open my mouth to apologize, he made the kiss more deeper and rough, and started to push you on the grass with him above you and started to get his tongue in your mouth and explore every spot. You blushed. You then started to do explore his mouth.

You moaned loudly. He was so good.

When he pulled back, we were both sweating hard. "Your good," You said panting. "That's just the beginning," he winked. You blushed. You then realized why he's acting more brave now. Every Aphrodite kids have a power. Like charm speaking, beauty, and whatever. Your power is different….it makes boy's hormones more alert. He then pull up his shirt. "It's really starting to get hot," he said.

He then looked back at you. Oh man, he got a six pack! You gaped at it. He smirked. He then began to kiss you again. He slowly took off your dress. Your bra and panty was the colour red. You blushed when he examined you. You got a d cup breast. He then started to bite your soft spot on your neck. You moaned. You pull down his pants. He was then naked. You pushed him to a 69. You started to rub his manhood. Man, it was 10 inches!

I started to suck on it hard. He moaned. He then started to pull down your panty and poke his tongue at your pussy. Slowly, he started to lick every inch in your pussy. You groaned softly. Suddenly, he pushed you and made you on your four. He slap you on your butt hard. "Big butt, good, but not good enough," he growled. He then suddenly bite your butt hard. You moaned louder. He got his tongue to explore you inside and out, he lick every single spot.

He then detached your bra. He flip you face him again, and slowly suck on your boobs. You moaned even louder. "Moan, louder," he growled. He bite onto it. You screamed and moaned. He smirked. He then faced you. His face was red, and sweating. His hair was messy as his green eyes sparkle. He then kissed you and lick your lips. You moaned softly.

He then poke his manhood at your pussy playfully. "Please," I muttered. "Say it louder, BITCH," said Percy. "PLEASE PERCY, get into me, THRUST, make it hard and rough! Please! I'm your bitch! I am!" I begged. He smirked and suck on your neck. He then slowly got his cock into your pussy. You bite onto his neck. You screamed. He then kissed you to get the sound out. Suddenly, it was like Elysium.

You then started to lick his butt, then bite it. It was so soft. He moaned. "I'm going to cum," he muttered. You bite harder. He suddenly chummed. He then smirked and bite your boobs so hard. You chummed after. Your chums mix together with his.

He then pulled both of us into the water. The chums and pee started to mix with the water. He then put a safety bubble around us. He then continue to kiss you hard on the lips. You moaned.

It's awesome to be the daughter of Aphrodite.


End file.
